Juste une fois
by Sakisha
Summary: Albireo se réveille et se rends compte qu'il a passé la nuit avec Nagi. Considérant cela comme une erreur, il va bien vite se rendre compte que Nagi-lui a pris ça très au sérieux. résumé pourris ' venez lire ! RT quelques allusions.rien de bien méchant
1. Chapter 1

La deuxième fanfic en cours. Mais je n'ai qu'un chapitre et demi de prèt. Voici le premier. Un Nagi/Al. (pour pas changer...)(Yaoiiiii X3)

**Chapitre 1 : juste une fois**

L'aube s'était déja levée depuis quelques heures sur le campement. Tous dormaient a poing fermés excepté un personne qui s'affairait dehors à préparer on ne sait quoi. Une tente laissée entre-ouverte laisser passer les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent un certain magicien endormis.  
Albireo Imma se redressa péniblement sur son lit en essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé le soir précédent. Chose impossible, car la seule chose qui lui venait a l'esprit était qu'il était plein de courbatures. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, que Nagi entrait dans la tente les bras chargés d'un plateau de petit-déjeuner. Il poussa ses couvertures, histoire de faire de la place, posa le plateau et referma l'entrée de la tente.

- Bien dormis ? demanda-t-il au magicien.

Le magicien en question ne sut que répondre. La question était pourtant facile mais décidemment cette matinée était bien étrange. des courbatures, Nagi qui apporte le petit-déjeuner et qui, en plus, lui demande si il a bien dormi ? Non ! Décidemment c'était pas normal !

- Ben euh...pas trop mal, se risqua-t-il.

- T'a l'air un peu perdu Al' , ricana le mage.

- C'est surtout que j'aimerai savoir ce qui s'est passé hier...

-........tu devrais te couvrir, répondit-il simplement, il ne fait pas chaud à cette heure ci...

Intrigué, Albireo se regarda et constata avec stupeur qu'il ne portait rien ! Gêné, il remonta vivement ses couvertures pour cacher sa nudité. Et tout lui revint en mémoire. Le repas avec les autres, après qu'il se soit couché et....ses ébats avec Nagi. À cette pensée il se sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il regarda Nagi d'un air semi-horrifié, semi-stupéfait. Le jeune Maitre des Milles lui, n'avais pas remarqué sa gêne et beurrait sa tartine, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est rare que tu te réveille si tôt Al'...t'es plutot du genre grasse matinée non ?....tout arrive, acheva-t-il d'un air pensif.

Albireo ne répondit pas, se gêne grandissant.

- ...c'est toujours comme ça quand tu fais l'amour la veille ? demanda Nagi, achevant de le mettre mal a l'aise. Fais pas cette tête Al' est mange ! dit-il en désignant le plateau.

Voyant je reagard que lui lançait son interlocuteur il demanda :

- Quoi ? qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

- J'aimerais....m'habiller.

- Ben vas-y, lui répondit Nagi en mordant dans sa tartine.

Les joues d'un rouges soutenu, son ami lui lança un regard appuyé.

-Ah non Al' ! s'écria Nagi la bouche pleine. Tu vas pas te la jouer pudique alors qu'on a fait l'amour ensemble hier soir !

Encore plus rouge (si c'est possible) Albireo continuait à le fixer. Avec un soupir résigné, Nagi se tourna.

- Voilà ! C'est bon...mais tu es bizzard...

- Mets toi à ma place !

- Oui, j'essaye et je ne...oh laisse tomber.

- C'est bon.

Nagi se retourna et désigna le plateau une nouvelle fois.

- Sers toi.

- Après un long silence ou tout les 2 mangeaient Albireo rompit le silence.

- Et les autres ?

- Ils dorment. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir ils ont du jouer au poker toute la nuit. Ont est les premiers réveillés.

- Je vois..., après une courte hésitation il ajouta : Nagi, je ne veux pas que les autres sachent !

Le magicien roux ne répondit rien. Devant ce silence Albireo paniqua et ajouta, complètement affolé :

- NAGI ! Je ne veux pas ! On a dit que-

- Je sais , je sais, le coupa Nagi, mais c'est juste que tu m'énerve !

- Q...quoi ? bégéya le magicien qui décidemment pigeait plus rien.

- Tu me l'a asser dit hier soir. De toute façon moi non plus je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant et je sais qu'on a dit juste une fois ! Pas la peine de le répéter.

- Tu m'a carrément sauté dessus hier ! C'est normal que je-

- Sauté dessus je sais pas mais je t'ai sauté en tout cas, dis le mage un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- NAGI !!!! s'écria le magicien qui avait repris son teint de tomate bien mûre.

- Arrête de te tourmenter avec ça.....

- Mais...

- "Mais" quoi ? Ils ne sauront rien ! Voilà ! T'es content ? s'exclama le mage, légèrement énervé.

Albireo le fixa les sourcils froncés. C'est vrai qu'il y a avait peu de chances pour que Nagi sorte de la tente et dise...

- J'AI COUCHE AVEC ALBIREO !!! hurla le mage.

- Ca va pas ? demanda Albireo, totalement paniqué, en regardant de tout les côtés.

- Du calme. Il y a toujours le sortilège d'insonorisation d'hier...- il soupira - tu n'a aucune confiance....

- Idiot ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir ?

- Tu pourrais aussis me faire confiance ! Tout simplement !

- .........

- J'vais te dire un truc Al'. Quoi que tu dise je sais que tu y a pris autant de plaisir que moi !

- À quoi ?

- À la nuit passée tiens !

- N...non ! Je...

- Ne mens pas ! Qui est ce qui hurlait mon nom a s'en casser la voix en me disant d'aller plus vite ? et plus fort ? demanda Nagi avec un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

Paralysé de gêne, Albireo avait ouvert la bouche pour se défendre mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il revivait la scène qui s'était effectivement passée. Il fallait contre-attaquer ! De toute façon Nagi ne pourait pas le mettre plus mal a l'aise.

- En...en effet. Mais reconnais que je me suis bien "occupé" de toi vers la fin....si je me souviens bien c'est TOI qui gémissait mon nom et me demandant d'aller plus vite, mmmh ?

Cette fois c'était au tours de Nagi de rougir.

- Je...je reconnais que tu t'en ai bien tiré...

- J'ai plus d'expérience que toi !

- Dans ce cas donne moi une note ! Monsieur-j'ai-de-l'expérience.

- Un note ? sûrement pas.

- Pfffffff...

- Mais je reconnais que c'était bien, dit-il timidement

- Ben tu vois !!!

- Mais on a dit...

- UNE-SEULE-FOIS ! je sais !

- Merci quand même Nagi.

- Quoi ?

- Je....ça fesait longtemps que personne ne m'avait procuré autant de....il s'interrompit, baissa la tête, rougissant.

- Plaisir ? demanda Nagi en souriant.

- Oui , souffla-t-il.

Toujours souriant, Nagi se penchant en avant et captura les lèvres d'Albireo. Ce dernier se dégagea vivement.

- Ca va pas ? pourquoi t'a fais ça ???

- T'était tellement mignon....

- C'est pas une raison ! Obsédé !

- Rôôôôh...aller ! C'était juste un bisou ! Aller ! Juste un !

- Bon d'accord...mais juste un ! précisa-t-il en se penchant vers son amant.

* * *

Alors ? °3° reviewS ? oui ? non ? mais oui !!!


	2. Chapter 2

la suiiiite ! w

**Chapitre 2 : on avait dit juste une fois !**

Une semaine s'était déja écoulée et tout était redevenu comme avant. Ils rigolaient, se diputaient, bref, se comportaient exactement comme avant. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ce soir là, Albireo était allé se coucher tôt et lisait un livre. Cette nuit lui paraissait lointaine. Nagi discutait dehors avec les autres. Tout était calme.

#*#*#*#*#*#

Nagi entra dans la tente et s'effondra sur son lit.

- Ouf ! Quelle journée ! J'en peux plus ! Chuis crevé !

- Dans ce cas, dors, dit Albireo sans pour autant lever le nez de son livre.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis ? interrogea le rouquin.

Devant l'abscence de réponses il lui arracha le livre des mains.

- EH ! rends moi ça !!!

Après avoir lu le résumé il s'esclaffa.

- Mais...c'est un roman a l'eau-de-rose ! MOUHAHAHA ! Tu lis ça toi ??

- Ben heu...je.....rends le moi ! Je veux savoir si Susan va plaquer Bruce et si-euh...

- MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! J'aurai jamais pensé que tu lirais ça ! C'est une lecture de fille ! tu- Al' ? Ca va pas ?

- Si, si.....

Nagi ne dit plus rien. Albireo avait horreur qu'on lui rappele qu'il ressemblait et se comportait parfois comme une fille. Ca le mettait très mal à l'aise et ne parlait plus pendant plusieurs heures. Nagi, lui, trouvait ça plutot mignon et il avait horreur qu'il se sente mal a cause de son apparence. Personne dans l'équipe ne le rejettait pour ça mais il en fesait une maladie, et parfois ça durait des jours. Il soupira.

- Al'...est ce que...tu a honte de toi ? De ce que tu es ?

- Q...quoi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Tu m'a très bien compris !

- Non je-commenca-t-il mais un regard de Nagi lui fit ravaler ses paroles et il poursuivit : à cause de mon apparence tout le monde croit soit que je suis une fille soit que je suis homo...

- Mais tu ne l'est pas ? Homo ?

- NAN ! Tu vois ? Même toi ! J'avoue avoir eu quelques aventures mais je suis hétéro !

- Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ce que pensent les autres ? Ce n'est pas important !

- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi.

Il y eut un silence que Nagi voulu briser mais Albireo le devança.

- Je vais te dire quelque chose....j'ai fait beaucoup de théâtre quand j'étais au collège, tu le sais. Le tout premier rôle qu'on m'a attribué, c'était le rôle d'une fille...

- NON ? s'exclama Nagi, stupéfait.

- Si, répondit Albireo en baissant la tête, c'était horriblement gênant...

Il y eu un silence. Puis le magicien roux prit son courage a deux mains et dit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

- J'aime pas. Mais alors pas-du-tout quand tu fais cette tête là. Tu a l'air encore plus préoccupé que d'habitude. Et triste. J'aimerais revoir l'expression heureuse de ton visage ! Celle que tu as eu juste après qu'on ai couché ensemble.

Tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché d'Albireo qui l'avait écouté en silence. À présent juste a coté de son ami, qui avait toujours la tête baissée, il pris délicatement le menton d'Albireo entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Je veux que tu sois heureux, dit-il.

Lentement, il se rapprocha de ses lèvres si tentantes. Elles lui manquaient. Depuis une semaine il s'était retenu, maitrîsé pour ne pas céder a la tentation. Il l'avait fait, par respect pour Albireo, mais si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui il lui aurait déja sauté dessus. C'était mal. Très mal. Et il le savait. Désirer son ami et réprimer son envie étaient aussis mauvais l'un que l'autre. Si il disait à Albireo qu'il voulait recommencer, il y avait de fortes chances que celui-ci le rejette, et c'était la pire chose qui pourrait arriver. Mais a force d'accumuler le désir il n'arrivait plus a se concentrer. Ce magicien avec ses airs éfféminés et son sourire craquant occupait sans cesse ses pensées. Et il revivait à toutes heures de la journée la nuit qu'il avait passé avec lui.  
Leurs étreintes, leurs baisers, l'odeur sucrée de sa peau...la vision de son corp nu et tremblant de désir qui gémissait son nom le rendait fou. Pendant une semaine il a résisté. Chaques fois qu'ils étaient seuls, il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'embrasser. Mais le PIRE c'était la nuit. Ils dormaient dans la même tente et il avait l'impression qu'il le narguait ! Il bougeait beaucoup dans son sommeil et il se mettait toujours dans des positions très sensuelles sans même s'en rendre compte ! Et même si chaques fois il esayait de l'ignorer, ses yeux le trahissaient a chaques fois, se rendant d'eux mêmes où il ne fallait justement pas qu'ils aient. Mais cette fois, il n'allait pas se retenir non ! Mais ses pensées furent coupées par Albireo :

- Non ! Non ! dit celui-ci en le repoussant violement. Je ne veux pas Nagi ! s'exclama-t-il devant l'air interloqué du roux.

- Quoi ??

- Je ne veux pas recommencer Nagi...

- Ca t'avais tellement déplu ? se risqua-t-il sachant très bien que c'était perdu d'avance.

- Ce n'est pas ça Nagi mais....on est amis. Et ont avait dit juste une fois.

- Je sais, répondit le magicien excédé, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser ce que je pense maintenant et ça ne m'empêche pas non plus de te dire que j'ai envie de toi, en cet instant précis !

- Nagi !!! Tu m'as toi même certifié que ce ne serais qu'une seule fois ! Et je...

- Tu quoi ?

Il y eut un silence gêné, qui fût brisé par Nagi.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux rien moi, répondit le magicien d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu veux quoi ? répéta Nagi avec plus d'insistance.

- Je-

- Sois honnête ! Tu en a envie toi aussis non ?

- Je.........

Il ne fini pas sa phrase ne trouvant rien à dire. Son compagnon en profita pour le renverser sur le lit.

- Nagi ! s'écria son ami - paniqué.

le dit Nagi ne releva pas et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il y eut une soudaine lumière verte puis le silence.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? demanda Albireo inquiet.

- J'ai activé un sortilège d'insonorisation autours de la tente.

- Nagi ! Je t'ai dis non ! Je ne veux pas ! s'écria le mage en se débattant.

Devant un tel rejet Nagi se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il y lu de la peur et de l'hésitation. Il ne voulait pas le forcer mais il était presque certain qu'au fond il en avait envie. Il se pencha en avant et murmura a son oreille :

- Al', qu'est ce qui te fais peur ?

- Je.........

- Oui, quoi ?

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Seul un sanglot étouffé lui parvint. Stupéfait, il se releva et contempla le visage de son ami. Celui-ci était crispé dans une douloureuse expression de souffrance.

- Al' ???

Nouveau sanglot.

- Ah non ! Al' ! Justement pas ! je ne veux pas que tu pleurs ! Non ! Al' ! Albireo ! Regarde-moi !

- Non, Nagi, articula-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Décidemment il n'arriverais a rien avec cette méthode. Changeant totalement de stratégie, Nagi s'allongea sur lui et se mit à embrasser chaques parties de sa peau qui lui était accessible, doucement et avec une tendresse infinie pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Arrête Nagi, lui ordonna une toute petite voix dénuée d'autorité.

Relevant le tête il se plongea a nouveau dans les grands yeux bleus noyés de larmes d'Albireo.

- Albireo ? chuchota-t-il doucement.

- J...Je ne veux p...pas....

- D'accord ! J'arrête mais seulement si c'est toi qui me repousse !

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles qui eurent pour effet de faire pleurer Albireo pour de bon. Il le pris dans ses bras et le berca doucement pour le calmer. Il lui chuchotait des excuses, lui disait qu'il était désolé, qu'il était un idiot et...n'importe quoi du temps que ça le calme !

- Al' ! je t'en prie arrête ! Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas te faire peur ni...je suis un idiot !

Mais rien. Rien n'y fesais. Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter le flot de larmes qui se déversait en cascades sur ses joues trempées. Nagi réfléchit. Pourquoi ne se calmait-il pas ?  
C'est alors qu'il comprit. Albireo ne pleurait pas parce qu'il lui avait fait de la peine, non ! Il pleurait CONTRE lui même ! Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas a prendre de décision. D'un côté rester ami avec Nagi, mais cela signifiait se priver de l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner et dont il avait tant besoin. Il pleurait parce qu'il se méprisait de ne pas pouvoir prendre de décision. À cette pensée le coeur du magicien roux se serra si fort qu'il eut l'impression que deux mains invisibles l'avaient attrapé et le serraient de toutes leurs forces. Malgré la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et qui l'empêchait de parler, Il parvint à articuler d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion :

- Albireo....et-ce que c'est si important ?

Le mage aux cheveux bleus eut un hoquet de stupeur et retint les larmes ui menaçaient de jaillir à nouveau. Nagi pu constater qu'il avait raisonné juste.

- D-d-d-de quoi ? demanda-t-il en reniflant et en s'aggripant un peu plus a Nagi.

- C'est si important pour toi de faire un choix ? Qu'est ce qui nous empêche d'être amants et de se comporter comme avant ?

- C-c-ce serait i-im-impossible...je...

- Tu aimerais plus, mais tu as peur que les autres le découvrent dans notre comportement après ?

- N-n-non ! Ce...c-c'est pas ça...

- Alors quoi ?

- Je...j'aime être t-ton ami. J'aime la relation que nous avons toujours eue jusqu'ici Nagi. Je-je n'ai jamais eus d'amis comme toi avant et je-j'ai peur de perdre t-tout ça..je ne veux pas p-prendre le risque, acheva-t-il en recommençant a pleurer.

- Albireo ? chuchota-doucement Nagi.

Ce dernier continuant a pleurer, il enchaîna :

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas que tu pleurs. Je veux que tu sois heureux ! Et ce bonheur je veux te l'apporter. Tu as bien constaté qu'on s'est comportés comme avant après la première fois, alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour nos relations.

- M-mais ce ne sera pas pareil !

- Euuuuhhhh....non ! Pas tout à fait !

- Je ne veux p-pas !

- S'il te plait.

- N-non !

- Essayons ! Et si ça ne t'arrange pas on arrête pas, essayons au moins !

- Je.....

- Je ne te forcerais pas.

-..................

- Al' ?

- D'accord. essayons.

* * *

*se chache dans un trou de souris et seuls ces yeux sont visibles* reviewS ? °3°


End file.
